


Once Again in Peril

by Talyesin



Series: Aftermath on Finite Earths [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Once Again in Peril

Earth‑X  
Washington, D.C.

"Whattaya say, Sam?"

Uncle Sam, living embodiment of the indefatigable American Spirit, looked at his teammate and friend. Ray gave him a smile, thinking to himself that Sam looked tired, and troubled.

"What do I say to what, Ray?" Sam asked.

"Sam, are you all right?" the Phantom Lady asked. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Sorry Sandra," Sam apologized. Truth to tell, he'd been lost in thought. Something was wrong, somewhere. And it bothered him that he didn't know what, didn't know where. But it dogged at his mind ‑ America was, once again, in peril.

"Well, old‑timer, we'll say it again," Ray joked. "Sandra and I are getting married, and we'd like you to preside over the ceremony."

Sam watched his two teammates move together, Sandra stepping into Ray's arms, and the cold fingers of dread slowly played up his spine.

"Well, you sure look happy, Happy," Sam forced himself to say. "And Sandra, well, you're glowing."

"Thanks, Sam," she grinned. "Say you'll do it?"

Sam couldn't bring himself to say no. After all they had been through together, all the long years fighting the Nazis and their descendants, he couldn't bear to deny them this happiness.

"Of course I will, lil lady," he said instead. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

They both grinned again, even wider if possible.

"Thanks, Sam," Ray said.

"Don't thank me yet," Uncle Sam advised. "Told the team, have you?"

"Not yet," Phantom Lady admitted. "We were waiting until you agreed to tell the rest of the Freedom Fighters."

"Well, let's call the meeting, you can tell them then," Uncle Sam replied, and again, cold dread filled him.

His eyes narrowed in resolve. Whatever was coming, he and his team would deal with it.


End file.
